


A Million Dreams

by iamirondad



Series: Iron Dad Adoption AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Pepper Potts, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: The Alternative Ending To 'From Now On'





	1. Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the alternative ending! Twists, turns, reunions and resurrected characters await you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you are reading both this ending and the original, you might notice some overlap in the writing because it worked for both!

Peter understood why he’d been benched. Tony was _paranoid_, and rightfully so. Peter couldn’t imagine what the five years without him had been like for his parents, they’d both told him multiple times that they feared losing him, and he promised nothing bad would ever happen, but it did happen, he disappeared. He _died_, and left them behind, to live on, in the wake of that. He saw the grief reflected in their eyes, they stared at him like he was a ghost. They went through all that and managed to raise his sister. Peter would never complain again because his parents were amazing, and he would make sure he told them that all the time.  
  
Bucky let Peter pace but would grab his shoulder and drag him back if he wandered too far.   
  
Peter felt dread press against his chest, making it hard to breathe. The hairs on the back of his arms stood on end, he bolted from where he was and stopped at the edge of the crater they were in, his eyes searched for Tony.   
  
“Peter?” Bucky walked over, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t--” Peter’s words died in his throat, he’d found his dad and he was going toe-to-toe with Thanos, without any _backup_. He took an unconscious step forward, “We have to...”   
  
Tony was about to_ fall_ and there was no one there to catch him. Peter had been plagued by visions and nightmares of Tony falling to his untimely death for six years - eleven if you counted the years he’d been _gone_. Peter’s fear of falling was born from the trauma of seeing Tony’s boneless body free-fall during the_ Battle of New York_. When he first became Spider-Man, it was hard to make the first leap, but he did because he knew he had the strength to swing. He’d been raised on the belief, that neither of them could fall if the other held on tight enough. Peter wasn’t _thick_, he knew that promise was Tony’s desperate attempt to ease his suffering. It wasn’t plausible, the idea that they could always catch one another. It was a sweet white lie.  
  
_You just... keep falling._  
  
_I’m right here, bud. I’m not falling, not anymore._  
  
_I can’t sleep, Dad._  
  
_I have an idea. I can’t fall if you’re holding onto me now, can I?_  
  
Peter bolted forward, ignoring Bucky’s screams. So, what if it was an improbable promise? Peter wasn’t breaking it, _not today. _He was sick and tired of watching his dad lay his life on the line, Tony was always the one who made the sacrifice play. Enough was enough.   
  
Either they stood together or fell. They weren’t stuck on a pedestal, taking it in turns to risk their lives. They were in this together, they always had been, since day one.  
  
“I am...inevitable!” Thanos’ voice boomed over the battlefield. Peter squinted to get a better look.   
  
His heart jumped into his throat. Tony had the _stones_. The six infinity stones, each controlled an essential aspect of existence, they were too powerful for a mortal man to wield _alone_, “Dad!” He remembered a story Quill had told him about how he held onto Power Stone with his fellow Guardians had helped. Peter knew Quill was an _idiot_, but he could be intuitive when it came to it, so he hoped he was right.  
  
Peter quickened his pace, closing the distance between them. Tony was too _spaced _to notice him; Peter prayed it wasn’t too late, he skidded over on his knees and grabbed Tony’s free hand. The unprecedented power of the stones shot up his arm, he threw his head back as he let out a mangled cry. It wasn’t long until his entire body was _numb._  
  
A weight pulled against his arm, it was Tony, trying to get him to _let go_. Peter had the advantage of superstrength; Tony didn’t stand a chance. Their eyes locked together, as Tony continued to try and free his arm. No words passed Tony’s lips, but the desperation in his eyes said a thousand words. Peter hadn’t taken into account that Tony had only just got him back_. _It must be the worst sort of pain, to save your kid after so many years apart, only to see them put their lives on the line for you, barely an hour later. Peter understood that, but he still wasn’t going to let go, he wasn’t losing his dad, not like this.

Peter shook his head, telling Tony everything he needed to _know_. Tony stopped fighting, succumbing to the reality that Peter would never let him fall alone.  
  
Peter’s senses spiked, he turned to see Thanos, barreling towards them. The Titan never made it to them. He was knocked off his feet by Danvers - the woman who’d taken the gauntlet from Peter earlier - she wrapped her legs around Thanos’ neck, pinning him on the ground, in a headlock.   
  
“Hey, kid!” Quill screamed, sounds were distant, but Peter knew it was him. He spun his head, to see the Guardian charging over, his hand outstretched, “Take _my_ hand!” Peter held his arm out, and Quill grabbed his wrist.   
  
The pain slightly shifted off of Peter’s shoulders, he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He’d been seeing everything in slow motion, and now, everything was moving too fast to take in. Drax and Mantis weren’t far behind Quill. They all did the same thing, they joint hands, shifting and sharing the burden.   
  
“Avengers Assemble!” Steve bellowed as he threw himself to the ground, and wrapped his hand around Tony’s ankle. Rhodey pressed a hand against Tony’s shoulder, while Thor laid his on Peter’s.   
  
They came in their thousands; the Asgardians. the Guardians, the Wakandans, the Inhumans, the Sorcerers, and a few stragglers. The more that held on, the easier the pain became to bare, as they were able to _share_ the responsibility.   
  
Pepper landed in front of the crowd, her eyes wide, as she searched for her family. Her face crumbled when she saw them, right in the epicentre of the final stand. She beelined, freezing when she was in front of them, as she tried to understand what was happening.   
  
“Grab on!” Bruce shouted in the distance, calling out to Princess Shuri.   
  
Pepper wrapped one hand around Tony’s upper arm, and the other around Peter’s. She let out a small muted cry, as the power channelled through her. She moved forward, pressing her forehead against Peter's. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. Blocking out everything else that was happening around him.  
  
“We…are...” Tony cried out, “...The Avengers.” Peter heard Tony’s fingers click together.   
  
There was a blinding white light, and then _nothing_.

* * *

When Peter regained consciousness, he was stood up. He wasn’t entirely sure if he’d actually passed out, or simply spaced out for a short while.   
  
“Sweetheart…” Pepper’s gentle voice greeted him, he felt her trembling hand brush against his cheek, “Can you open your eyes?” She threaded her fingers through his curls, “Peter? _Please_, I need you to open your eyes for me.”  
  
“Mum?”  
  
“Yes, it’s _me_.” She spoke softly. Peter collapsed into her open arms, she lay her hand against his back as she held on, “I’ve got you.”   
  
“Wait…” The clogs turned in Peter’s mind and he backed out of her embrace, “Where’s Dad?”   
  
Pepper tugged on his arms, “He’s with Rhodey and Bruce, he’s--”  
  
“I wanna…” Peter stumbled back, he caught a glimpse of Rhodey, knelt on the ground; Bruce was there too, blocking Peter’s view of Tony, “Dad!”  
  
“Peter…” Pepper said warily, trying to keep him grounded.  
  
“I gotta see him.” Peter regretfully pulled his arm out of Pepper’s grasp and limped over, “Dad?”  
  
Rhodey stood up, “Pete…”  
  
Peter bypassed him and collapsed in front of Tony, “Dad?”  
  
Tony was no longer wearing his suit, someone had been able to deactivate it; he was sat in his under armour, staring emotionlessly at the ground, almost as if he were catatonic. Considering he’d wielded the stones, Tony’s wounds weren’t too substantial. There was slight scarring across his cheek, and up his arm, but Peter was sure that Helen Cho’s cradle could help with that. If Tony had done it alone, he would have died.  
  
“Hey, Dad, can you hear me?” Peter cried as he reached for Tony’s shoulder, “It’s Peter.”  
  
Colour flooded into Tony’s cheeks, and light returned to his dull grey eyes, he effortlessly caught Peter’s hand.   
  
“Oh, thank God!” Pepper exclaimed, from behind.  
  
Tony’s misty-eyes locked onto his son, “Peter?”   
  
Peter nodded as his mouth twitched into a smile, “Yeah, yeah...it’s me.”  
  
“You’re…” Tony said breathlessly, “...So grounded.”   
  
“Okay.” Peter wasted no more time, he dove forward, locking himself around Tony, making sure he didn’t move his injured arm. Tony melted in his grasp, moving his good arm, and securing it around Peter’s back, “We_ won_, Dad. We did it.”  
  
“Yeah.” Tony hiccuped, “We did it.”  
  
“How are you feeling, Tones?” Rhodey asked.  
  
“I’m alright…” Tony sighed as he clung onto Peter, “I’m okay…”  
  
“You’re impossible.” Rhodey scoffed; Peter couldn’t see his face, but he could _hear_ his eye roll, “Both of you.”  
  
“Shut up.” Tony teased, as he pressed a kiss against Peter’s forehead.   
  
Peter leaned back, when he felt a hand press against his shoulder, “Hey.” Pepper said, as she knelt between them. Her bravado faded, and she broke down into a series of sobs as she tried to speak. Peter moved, leaning his head against her shoulder, as he kept a hand firmly wrapped around Tony’s wrist.  
  
“Pep…” Tony choked out, she looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks, “We’re gonna be _okay_.” He nodded towards Peter, a smile grew on his face, “We can rest now."


	2. I Will Catch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally hit publish too early, before giving it a last proofread, so please forgive any mistakes.

After the battle, Wakanda become a sanitary. Every soldier who needed medical treatment or a place to sleep were welcomed into the Citadel with open arms. Tony had been told multiple times by many different people, that he was more than lucky to be alive. Not just alive, but relatively unharmed. He had a second degree burns up his right side, from his hand up to his cheek. Thanks to a session in Helen Cho’s cradle, he was already on the mend; his arm was being supported in a sling, and considering he wielded the infinity stones, he called this a win.   
  
Peter came out unharmed, apart from a few cuts and bruises, the infinity stones didn’t physically harm him in any way. Although he did pass out in his parents’ arms on the battlefield, which terrified the living shit out of them, but Strange had reassured them that their kid had overexerted himself and needed to rest.  
  
Peter didn’t stir which made it easier for Tony to leave his side for treatment in the cradle. Pepper stayed with Peter throughout the night, holding him in her arms, keeping him _safe_. After five years without him, Tony and Pepper were paranoid to let Peter out of their sight. Even for a second. It took a lot for them to willingly walk out of a room, and leave him behind. Tony couldn’t imagine how their pain would double, maybe even triple or quadruple, when he went out into the world and started to be Spider-Man again.  
  
Shortly after his treatment in the cradle, Tony rushed back to Peter’s hospital wing. Pepper went home, after fussing over their son for a long time, and whispering a softened promise that she’d be back. Peter didn’t wake up, and Pepper struggled to let go, but she did because she had too. She had to go and explain to Morgan what had happened, in layman's terms because she was still so young. The plan was to bring Morgan to Wakanda, to meet her brother for the first time. Luckily, they had Strange at their beck and call, to open and close portals, to make their journeys easier.  
  
Tony curled up on the bed with Peter after Pepper left, he locked his good arm wrapped his shoulders. Peter moved a lot in his sleep, and it hadn’t taken him long to lay his head against Tony’s chest.   
  
Peter stretched out his legs and arms as he yawned, Tony ruffled Peter’s curls, “Afternoon, bud.”  
  
“Hey, Dad.” Peter muttered sleepily as he slowly blinked, adjusting to the light, “Where’s Mum?”  
  
Tony kept threading his fingers through his hair, “She’s gone home to get Morgan.”  
  
“Wait…” Peter sat up, bleary-eyed as he tried to wake up and make sense of what he was hearing, “Morgan’s coming here...like now?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
Peter’s eyes widened, “I don’t…” He swirled around and jumped out of bed. He stumbled forward a little, still half-asleep. Tony reached out to steady him, but Peter held out a hand, “I’m good.” He twisted on his heel, and started at the floor, “I don’t know, Dad.” He confided, looking back up at him, “This is really big, and I’m..._not_ ready!”   
  
Tony’s mouth twitched in the corner, as he smiled. Peter was _fretting_, Tony understood why. A lot of riding on this moment, sacrifices were made for this to happen. Natasha would be more than happy to see Peter freaking out in his _usual _style about meeting his sister for the first time. Tony wanted Peter to have time, even for a second, before he brought his world tumbling down. Before he told him what happened to Natasha. Peter and Morgan together had been a fantasy. _A dream_. Tony couldn’t believe that was his reality now, he was going to see it unfold. His kids together, what a team they’d made.  
  
“Like...she’s my baby sister, right?” Peter blurted, "She’s not even a baby, she’s like all grown up, so like…” He stopped to catch his breath, he flung his hand out, “What do I say to her? I can’t let her down.”  
  
“You won’t let her down.” Tony moved to the end of the bed, “I think it's impossible for you to let her down.” He reassured him, “Every bedtime story that she’s ever heard is about you. You’re her hero, kid. That’s not gonna change now.”  
  
Tears filled Peter’s eyes as he fumbled with his hands, “Yeah?”   
  
“She loves you…” Tony told him, “So, you don’t have to worry.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Tony deflated, and wiped his hand over his face, “Kid…” He couldn’t hold it back any longer, Peter had to know the truth, even if it was going to shatter his universe, “There is something I have to tell you.”  
  
“What?” He laughed, “Morgan doesn’t like Star Wars because if that’s the case, I can run now.”   
  
Tony snickered as he shook his head, “Don’t worry, kiddo. She loves Star Wars.”  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“Yeah…” Tony sniffled, “Yeah, it is.” He held out his hand, “Peter, come here.”  
  
“Okay…” Peter took Tony’s hand, and sat down next to him, “What’s going on?”  
  
Tony let out a humourless wet laugh as he clutched onto Peter’s hand, “We won, and you’re all back.” He blinked back tears, “This is great, kid. I love this…but...not everyone made it…”  
  
Peter’s face fell, “As in we...?”   
  
“We lost…” Tony stifled a cry, “Um...Vision…Vision was killed…”  
  
“For the mind stone?”  
  
“Yeah, bud.” Tony nodded, “For the mind stone.”  
  
“Oh…” Peter tried to pull away, “I should, um...find Wanda.”  
  
“Peter…” Tony tugged back on his hand, “I know you want to talk to Wanda, but there's...there's someone else that we...lost….”  
  
The light faded from Peter’s eyes as the clogs turned, “Auntie Nat....”  
  
Tony’s throat involuntary cracked, he dipped his chin to his chest, “Yeah…” Peter collapsed in his arms, sobbing against his chest, as he pulled on his shirt, “Oh, baby.” Tony rested his chin on Peter’s head, “I’m so sorry.” He rubbed his back, “I’m so sorry, baby.” He pressed a kiss in Peter’s curls, as he clung onto him.

* * *

Peter stopped. Tony couldn’t explain it in any other way. His kid stopped crying, and from there, refused to talk. It was like he had hit pause, and was sitting idle. Peter had moved and hid away on the window sill that looked out to the city of Wakanda.   
  
“Pete, do you want some water or a sandwich?” Tony asked, “T’Challa said you can have anything you want, just ask.”  
  
Peter pulled his jumper sleeves, “No.”   
  
“Okay…” Tony sighed, “But you do need to eat something soon, bud. You haven’t eaten in...days.” Tony nearly slipped and said ‘_years_’ but for Peter, it had only been a couple of days.   
  
The door opened, and Happy walked in, relief washing over his face when he set his eyes on his nephew. Peter’s emotionless bravado collapsed, and he leapt from where he sat, “Happy!” He exclaimed as he crashed into Happy’s open arms.  
  
**“**Oh.” Happy locked his arms behind his back, “Hey, kid. It’s good to see you.”   
  
Pepper walked in behind as quietly as she could, with Morgan cradled in her arms. Tony’s breath hitched, Peter and Morgan were in the same room together.   
  
Tony tiptoed over to Pepper, not wanting to disturb Peter and Happy, “Hey, Morguna.” He spoke softly, “How are you?”  
  
“I’m okay.” Morgan squeaked back as Pepper put her down on the floor.   
  
“Peter...” Tony called over warily. Peter stepped out of the hug with Happy, and looked over, he stopped in his tracks, colour slowly faded back into his cheeks. “Somebody here…” She placed her hand on Morgan’s back, “...Would like to meet you.”  
  
“Morgan.” Peter cried, in utter disbelief, as he got onto his knees.  
  
Morgan hid behind Pepper’s shoulder, “It’s okay, honey.” Pepper coaxed, gently pushing Morgan closer.   
  
“Hello,” Morgan said cautiously as she stopped in front of Peter.  
  
Peter smiled, “Hey.”  
  
Morgan twiddled her hair around her finger, “Daddy said you got lost on the moon.”  
  
Peter snorted a laugh as he shook his head, “He did?”  
  
“Yeah.” Morgan’s face fell, “That made us sad.”  
  
“I know…” Peter hiccuped, trying to stop himself from breaking, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Morgan rushed into his arms, folding herself in his grasp.   
  
Pepper gasped, pressing her hand to her chest at the sight. Tony took her hand, holding her close, as they watched their kids take care of each other, hold one another, in light of everything that had happened.  
  
“Don’t cry, Petey...” Morgan told him, “You won’t get lost again ‘cause I can hold on real tight.” She tightened her arms as much as she could around her brother.  
  
Tony had no idea what he’d done to deserve these _two_, but he was suddenly reminded of his days back in the cave, where he became Iron Man. Yinsen told him not to waste his life, and as Tony watched his kids, interacting for the first time, he could finally say that he hadn’t. He hadn’t wasted his life, and now, for the first time in _years_, he got to look forward to living it.   
  



	3. To Build A Home

Morgan didn’t let Peter out of her sight. She latched onto him and refused to let go. Peter didn’t _care_, he didn’t want to go anywhere without her. It had been three days, and Morgan wouldn’t sleep in her room anymore, she wanted to be with her brother at all times. She’d confessed to Tony, while brushing her teeth, on Peter’s first night home, that she wanted to protect her brother from having bad dreams.   
  
Morgan and Peter were sat on the lounge floor, with paper scattered around them. Each piece had a different picture that Morgan had drawn over the years, all _for _Peter. Morgan was kneeling on her bean bag, while Peter was leaning his back up against the couch, “What’s your favourite?” She asked, with an eager ear-to-ear grin.  
  
Tony was in the kitchen, preparing his first coffee of the day, watching them intently through bleary-eyes.   
  
“There’s so many!” Peter exclaimed he picked one up, “What’s this one?”  
  
Morgan threw her arms out, “Spider-Man Day!”  
  
Peter let out a sharp breath and he started to cough to clear his throat, “Huh?”  
  
“There’s a fair, and rides!” She explained excitedly, “And so much candy…” She deflated, “Daddy and I ate too much last time, and we got sick.”   
  
Tony stifled a laugh at the memory. _Wow_, Pepper was mad.  
  
“Petey?” The exuberance in Morgan’s voice had faded into worry, “What’s wrong?” Tony left his coffee on the breakfast bar and hurried towards them. Morgan crawled across the floor, and cautiously placed her hand on Peter’s knee, “Petey...I didn’t mean…” She looked up to Tony, “Daddy, Petey’s crying.”  
  
Peter was hunched over, head in his hands. Tony could see his shoulders trembling, though his sobs were silent like he was trying his best not to frighten Morgan, “Kid…” Tony sat down next to him, and gently weaved his fingers around Peter’s wrist, “You alright?”  
  
Peter looked up, with wide bloodshot eyes, and a trembling lower lip, “Yeah..I’m fine.”  
  
Tony leaned forward, using the cuff of his pyjama shirt to brush tears off Peter’s puffy red cheeks, “No one expects this to be easy, kid.” He threaded his fingers back through Peter’s curls while Morgan twisted around and sat on Peter’s lap, “You missed a good chunk of time, you don’t have to pretend that didn’t happen…”  
  
“It’s not that.” Peter cried, “I left you…”  
  
“You didn’t.” Tony shook his head, “You were _taken_ from us. There’s a difference.” He tucked Peter’s hair behind his ear, “You had no control over what happened. No one did.”  
  
“Dad…” Peter hiccuped, he wrapped one arm around Morgan’s front and moved the other to grab hold of Tony’s good arm, the other was still in a sling, “I remember what happened to me.”  
  
Tony’s world crumbled around him. He didn’t want Peter to live with _that_ memory, “How much do you remember?”  
  
“Pieces.” Peter shrugged, “Like you telling me that I was going to be alright. I tried to hold on because I…” He dipped his chin to his chest, “I didn’t wanna go.” Tony’s heart leapt into his throat, he leaned forward, propping Peter’s forehead against his, “There’s not much else, it was like falling asleep…”  
  
Tony kissed his temple, and leaned back, “I’m sorry, kid. You shouldn't ...”  
  
“I’m gonna talk to Sam about it,” Peter told him. Relief washed over Tony when he realised what Peter was saying. That was Sam’s job before becoming the Falcon. Helping veterans who suffered from _post-traumatic stress disorder_. It pained Tony to admit that Peter had PTSD, but the signs were there. The best thing was, Peter was actively looking for a way to help himself.  
  
“Yeah, that’s brilliant, kid. You can give him a call as soon as they’re back.”  
  
“Back?” Peter asked, confused, “Who? Back from where?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Tony leaned back, sitting beside him, “You fell asleep before I could tell you; Steve, Bucky and Sam went back in time, to return the stones to where they belong.”  
  
“That's…” Peter chuckled, “I can’t believe you invented time travel.”  
  
“All thanks to you.” Tony said, nudging his shoulder with his own, “I couldn’t figure it out. I was stuck.” He admitted, “I knew the tunnel needed to be a mobius strip but...other than that, no _idea_. Then I remembered that picture of us at Disneyland, where you’re holding that poor Mickey Mouse toy up by its legs.”  
  
“Inverted.” Peter finished, “You inverted the mobius strip.”  
  
“Simple.”  
  
Peter snorted a laugh, “Mickey Mouse saved the world.”  
  
Morgan made a high-pitched squeak, and she bounced in Peter’s arms, “It’s snowing!”  
  
Tony’s forehead creased, “Huh?”   
  
“Look…” Morgan pointed at the window. She wasn’t_ wrong_. It was snowing.  
  
Tony threw his arm up, “Shit.”  
  
Peter’s face fell and he hit Tony’s arm, “Dad!”   
  
“Shit!” Morgan echoed.  
  
“Morgan!” Peter exclaimed, shocked; he leaned forward, closer to his sister, “...That’s mum’s word!”  
  
“Yeah, it is.” Pepper skipped in, “What’s going on?”  
  
Morgan leapt off Peter’s lap and charged to the window, “It’s snowing!”  
  
Peter jumped up, “I thought it was summer.” He commented, as he held out his arm and helped Tony to his feet.  
  
“Almost fall,” Tony said, tapping his arm.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, “Doesn’t explain the snow, Dad.”  
  
“It’s atmospheric disturbance.” Tony lectured as he walked to the door to peer outside, “And it’s kinda my fault. It will last a few weeks. We’ll have a blizzard or two and then a few rainstorms to follow.”  
  
Pepper stepped closer, “So, time travel caused this?”  
  
“When we first jumped back into the past, we opened a hole, that can’t be resealed.” Tony explained, “It’s like a tear. This dimension splintered, and everywhere we went, the same thing happened.”  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow, “It’s dangerous?”  
  
“Of course. As soon as the stones are back, we’re destroying the machine and the research.” Tony said, turning to look at them, “This is nothing, if we kept doing it...the dimensions would collapse in on themselves.”  
  
Peter’s eyes widened, “So, not good?”  
  
Tony shook his head, “No, not good.”  
  
“Well, at least we’re destroying it,” Peter said.   
  
“Can we go outside and play now?!” Morgan asked, not bothering to listen to the three of them dampen the mood with scientific jargon.   
  
“Of course, munchkin.” Peter rushed over, taking her hand, “Come on.”  
  
Tony pressed his hand on the door, and motioned back, “Hold up, hold up. Coat and shoes on now.”  
  
“Eh, come on, Dad!” Peter groaned, a mischievous grin grew on his face, “We only live once.”  
  
Tony narrowed his eyes, “Oh, you little…”  
  
“Spider.” Pepper interrupted.  
  
Peter laughed, as he and Morgan charged to the coat cupboard, “You’re not funny, you know!” Tony called after him.  
  
“Yeah, I am.”  
  
Morgan put her coat on as quick as possible and then dashed outside, “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” She chanted as she opened the door and rushed out.  
  
“Is Frozen still a thing?” Peter asked as he backed out, “Like, do kids still like it?”  
  
“Yes.” Tony groaned, “There’s a sequel too.”  
  
“Nice! I’ve gotta catch up.” He charged down the patio steps, “Morgs, do you want to build a snowman?!”  
  
“Not enough snow for that yet, bud!” Tony quipped.  
  
“We can try!”  
  
Pepper reappeared by Tony’s side, holding up his coat, “Do we have to?”   
  
“Yes.” Pepper nodded, “Come on, it hasn’t snowed in ages.”  
  
They quickly changed and rushed outside. Peter and Morgan were already throwing snowballs at each other. Seeing them together, playing in the snow, it was like Christmas had come early.  
  
Tony didn’t have to wait long, until he was struck in the face by a snowball, “Alright, who was that?” He asked, turning to his kids, who looked equally guilty. They avoided his gaze, dawdling back and forth. Tony was at a disadvantage with only one good arm, but he wasn’t going to let them win; he reached down, making a snowball with one hand, “Well, then…”  
  
“It was Petey!” Morgan blurted, pointing at him.   
  
“Ah, betrayal…” Peter gasped, “It was Morgan!”  
  
Another snowball hit Tony, in the back of the head. This time, his wife was the culprit, “Pepper!”  
  
She bolted away, towards their kids, “Fight back!”  
  
Tony thought it was unfair, that it was him versus the three of them, but he couldn’t lie, it was hilarious. Morgan hid behind her brother’s back, avoiding her father’s _brutal _attack.   
  
“Okay, okay.” Tony ended up on his back after a good forty-five minutes of slaughter, “I’m calling it, you lot win!”   
  
Pepper bent doing, kissing him, “Best out of three?”  
  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”   
  
“Petey.” Morgan’s voice was unsure again, like before. Triggers followed Peter, like a shadow. He was surrounded by constant reminds of what he missed. Tony wished he could solve all of Peter’s problems with a hug but it was an impossibility. The kid had hardly mentioned Natasha, and Tony knew he needed to. She was his rock, and he couldn’t patch her loss by delaying his grief.  
  
“Peter, sweetheart.” Pepper called, as she helped Tony to his feet, “What’s wrong?” Peter was staring down the driveway while his sister tugged at his sleeve,   
  
“Someone’s coming.” Peter said, and sure enough, a truck turned the corner; Steve was driving, and Bruce was sat in the back, “Did they tell you they were coming?”  
  
“No.” Tony shook his head, confused.   
  
“You think something went wrong in the past?” Peter asked, his voice feeble, as he took Morgan’s hand.  
  
“Look…” Morgan pointed before Tony could answer.  
  
Through the trees, another car followed, “That’s the others.”   
  
“I don’t like this.” Peter looked back, his skin devoid of colour, “Something feels off.”  
  
“Spider-sense?” Tony asked cautiously.   
  
“I don’t know.” Peter said, “Just a feeling.”  
  
Tony held out his hand, “Okay...Let’s…”  
  
The truck pulled up and Bruce jumped out, heading over to them, “Uncle Bruce!” Peter called, “What’s going on?”  
  
“That’s pretty hard to explain, Pete.”  
  
Tony moved forward, “What is it?”  
  
“It’s not our...story to tell,” Steve said as he leapt out of the truck and closed the door.  
  
Peter’s forehead creased, “Story?”  
  
Sam and Bucky pulled up in their car, both grinning ear-to-ear. Tony looked over to Steve, who was also smiling.  
  
Peter’s breath hitched. Tony followed his son’s gaze and felt the ground underneath him soften, at the sight. The rear door of Sam’s car was open, and standing there, more _alive_ than she’d ever been before, was Natasha Romanoff.   
  
She let out a shaky laugh, and her defences collapsed, as soon as her eyes fell on Peter. She charged through the blanket of snow, trying not the slip as she chanted Peter’s name under her breath, like a mantra. She crashed into his open arms and threw herself around him. Peter weakened at the knees and melted into her grasp, burying his face in her jacket, as he sobbed. Natasha pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear, but those words were only for them, and them _alone_.  
  
Tony looked to Pepper, who was holding Morgan’s hand and watching, with teary-eyes. She looked to him, expecting an answer, Tony shrugged, “I’ve got nothing.”   
  
Morgan pulled away from Pepper’s side, “Auntie Nat?”  
  
Peter stepped out of the hug, grabbing Natasha’s hand as his sister shuffled over, “Hey, Morgs.” Natasha sang, reaching forward, and brushing snow out of Morgan’s unruly hair.  
  
“I thought you were on the moon with grandma...”   
  
“She was lost like me…” Peter's voice wobbled as he offered Morgan a _tangible_ truth.   
  
“Oh.” Morgan smiled, “Are you okay Nat?”  
  
“Yeah, sweetie.” Natasha nodded, “I’m good.”   
  
Morgan locked herself around her leg, “Petey’s back too!”  
  
“I know,” Natasha said, wrapping an arm around her, “Do you like him? Or are you a little _unsure_?”  
  
Peter raised his eyebrows, “Hey!”  
  
“I love him!” Morgan answered.  
  
Natasha hummed, “Yeah, me too.”   
  
Tony stumbled forward, “How...how…”   
  
“At a loss for words, Tony?” Natasha snorted, “That’s a first.”  
  
“How?” Tony repeated.  
  
“An everlasting exchange.” Sam sang as he tapped the side of his car, “A soul, for a soul. It’s in the _contract_.”  
  
“Shut up, Sam.” Natasha scolded, “It’s a loophole. It’s one for the other.”   
  
“You’re impossible..” Tony smiled, as he shook his head, “Ms. Rushman.”   
  
“So are you, Mr. Stark.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled out all the stops for this one. No-one dies on my watch (apart from in the canon version)


	4. Happily Ever After

Peter knew that, in his time _away_, his parents had gotten married. It hadn’t taken long to connect the dots. He was happy for them, but he couldn’t stop the jealousy that tugged at his heartstrings whenever he thought about it. It was the main reason he’d failed to ask them about it. He’d been more than excited for their wedding, and he missed it.   
  
“Peter, sweetheart.” Pepper called over, from the kitchen, where she and Tony were busy preparing lunch, “What are you looking for?”  
  
Peter was sat cross-legged on the lounge floor, with his head in the cupboard. He was searching for wedding photos, he’d looked at every picture in the house and he hadn’t found a single one. If he missed out on the day, he, at least, wanted to see it. He leaned back to look at her, “Um…” He scratched the back of his head, “Wedding photos.”  
  
Tony’s forehead creased, and he raised a solitary eyebrow, “Huh?”  
  
“You got married, right?” He asked, “I wanted to see.”  
  
Pepper dropped the disk towel on the surface, glancing at Tony, with misty-eyes, “Um.” Tony set aside the cheese grater, and circled the breakfast bar, “We didn’t have a wedding, bud.” He admitted, “We couldn’t have one _without _you.”  
  
Peter’s heart dropped, “Oh.” His jealousy faded, in an instant, but was quickly replaced by tremendous guilt.   
  
Tony shrugged, “We just signed a piece of paper.”  
  
“Okay.” Peter hiccuped, “Um…” He chewed down on his lip, trying to stop himself from breaking. An idea hit him, at full speed, “Why don’t you have one now?”  
  
Tony’s eyebrows shot up, “Pardon?”  
  
“Like…” Peter trailed off, unsurely, “I’m back now, and so is Auntie Nat.” He gestured to Morgan, who was playing with her Lego set, “Morgan’s old enough to be a flower girl.”  
  
She threw her hands back in excitement, “Yay!”   
  
Tony looked over to Pepper, “What do you think?”  
  
“I think...” Pepper’s eyes creased in the corner as she smiled, “...We should do it.”  
  
Tony exhaled a sharp laugh, “Yeah?” Pepper caught Tony’s hip and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
“Ew…” Peter scrambled, covering Morgan’s eyes with his hand. “We...we don’t need to see that!”  
  
Tony looked over, “You’re the one who suggested a wedding!”  
  
Peter melted, as he locked his arm around Morgan’s front, holding her as she giggled, “So, is that a yes?” He asked, pressing his chin against her head.  
  
Tony nodded, “It’s a yes, bud.” 

* * *

Peter learned quick, that time spent planning a wedding, wasn’t actually time. Time lost all meaning. One second, they had two months left to prepare. The next, there were two weeks left to go, and Morgan accidentally spilt juice on Pepper’s dress.   
  
Before Peter had a chance to blink, it was the _day_. He'd wished that all his stress from preparation would fade away but it didn’t. He was in charge of a lot of the day's proceedings; Pepper’s mother passed away when she was in her twenties and she no longer spoke to her father, so, Peter was giving her away. He also had to keep a keen eye on Morgan, who was in her custom-made Iron Man dress, it was red and gold in recognition of their dad. He had been in charge of looking after the other kids but they were too crazy, even for him. _So_, he asked Harley, and Scott’s daughter, Cassie, to keep them in check, while he made sure everything else was going according to plan.

He pushed open Tony’s hotel room door, he had no time for _niceties,_ such as knocking first. He was running against the clock.  
  
Rhodey was on the couch, studying Tony with a knowing grin. Tony was nervously pacing, wall to wall. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Peter, “Hey, kid.” He skipped over, “Look at you.” He brushed a hand back through his hair, “All grown up.”  
  
Peter snorted a laugh, “Not really.” He shrugged, “I’m meant to be twenty-one.”  
  
Rhodey’s breath hitched, he lunged forward, as he choked on thin air. Peter cringed, realising his uncle was yet to hear his ‘jokes’ about the ‘blip.’   
  
Tony closed his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment, “Kid...”  
  
“What?” Peter threw his arms out defensively, “It’s funny.”  
  
Rhodey narrowed his eyes, “No, it isn’t.”   
  
“You guys didn’t..” Peter held up his hand and made air quotes, “..._Blip_, so you don’t get it.” He mocked, “It’s a meme now.”  
  
“Oh.” Tony threw his head back, “The youth of today.”  
  
Peter nudged his shoulder, “Look, I’ve gotta be quick.” He gestured back to the door, “Auntie Nat only sent me to check for cold feet.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Oh, did she?” He tapped his feet against the floor, “Well, mine are very toasty, thanks.”  
  
Peter raised a quizzical eyebrow, “You sure?”  
  
“Your mum and I are_ already_ married.” Tony poked Peter in the chest, “So, this is like...a party.”  
  
Rhodey scoffed a laugh and clapped his hands together, “I’d love to see you tell Pepper that.”  
  
Peter held up his hand, “I’ll film it.”   
  
Tony groaned as he playfully pushed Peter’s arm, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  
  
“Yes.” Peter backed away, “Okay…” He waved his hand in Tony’s direction, “No freaking out. I’m not gonna see you until the ceremony.” All the colour drained from Tony’s cheeks, “Ha...Gotcha.”   
  
“So…” Tony crossed his arms, “I’m a little nervous.”   
  
“Ha.” Rhodey said, emotionless and monotone, “Little.”  
  
“It will be amazing, Dad.” Peter said, reassuringly, as he grabbed his arm, “Trust me.”   
  
Tony pressed a hand to his chin, “What if I trip over?”  
  
“Rhodey will catch you,” Peter said, quickly. He’d predicted all of Tony’s anxieties, he had his answers prepared.  
  
“No, I won’t.” Rhodey chimed in.  
  
“Okay…” Peter sighed, as he glared at Rhodey, “Happy will catch you.”  
  
“What if I forget my vows?” Tony blurted. Peter buried his hand in his pocket and pulled out cue cards, “You’re uncharacteristically well prepared, kid.”  
  
“What can I say?” Peter said, with a sarcastic tone, “Those five years…”  
  
“That’s enough ‘blip’ jokes for one day, huh?” Tony interrupted.  
  
“Spoilsport.” Peter muttered, “I’ve gotta go.” Tony bent down, pressing a kiss against his curls, “You’ve got ten minutes.”  
  
“Wow...” Tony gasped as Peter backed out of the door, “Okay.”  
  
Peter offered him his warmest smile, “Good luck.”  
  
“See you up there, kid!” Tony called as Peter turned, and hurried back towards Pepper’s room.  
  
Pepper’s face lit up when Peter entered, “Hey, sweetheart!” She couldn’t move from where she was standing, Natasha was pulling out the trail of her dress, making sure it wasn’t creasing. The rest of the bridesmaids were gone, probably ushered away by Happy to get in position, “How is he? Is he freaking out?”  
  
“A little.”   
  
Natasha tutted under her breath, “How predictable.”   
  
“He’ll be fine.” Peter sang as he skipped over, “You look amazing, Mum.” It was Pepper’s idea to have Morgan and Peter _design _her dress. With Michelle’s help, they’d based it off the dress Rapunzel wore in Tangled Ever After.  
  
“Thanks, honey.” She brushed her hands down the side of the dress, “So do you.”   
  
“Petey!” Morgan bounced out of the shadows, panic etched over her face as she charged over, locking herself around his leg.  
  
Peter knelt, “Hey.” He brushed loose hanging hair out of her eyes, “What’s up, munchkin?”  
  
She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I can’t find my basket..”  
  
“Don’t worry.” He got up and grabbed her flower girl basket from the cabinet top, “I put it up here for safekeeping.”  
  
Morgan’s eyes sparkled as he passed it down to her, “You’re the best.” He stopped himself from ruffling her beautifully braided hair, he opted to gently nudge her chin instead.   
  
“I think you’re ready.” Natasha stepped away, smiling up at Pepper.  
  
Pepper smiled as she studied herself in the mirror, “Thank you, Nat.”   
  
“We’ll see you out there.” Natasha kissed Pepper’s cheek, before walking away, she held out her hand, “Come on, Morgan. Time to go.”   
  
“Okay.” Morgan waved as she took Natasha’s hand, “Bye Petey! Good luck Mummy!”  
  
“Thank you, darling.” Pepper called, as they stepped out, “See you in a bit.”  
  
Peter waited until they were gone, before walking over. Pepper reached out, taking his hand, he locked his fingers around her arm, “Ready?”  
  
“Yeah.” She turned, grabbing his other hand, “Thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Just for…” Tears filled her eyes, she reached forward, brushing an unruly curl behind his ear, “Being you.” She cupped his cheek, “Every day we spent without you, it felt like I was drowning, your sister, she was like a Lifejacket.” She explained, “She helped me float, but she couldn’t pull me to safety. You did that when you came back to us.” 

Peter leant up, pulling her into a hug, “I’m sorry.”  
  
She rubbed circles against his back, “Not your fault.”  
  
“No..” He leaned to look her eye to eye, “I’m sorry that I keep joking about it.”  
  
“Joke away, kiddo.” She let out a wet laugh, “I expect you to joke about, the whole world is.” She held on tightly to his hand, “It’s okay.” She threaded her fingers through his hair, “We never moved on, honey. It was impossible. There was never a day that past where you weren’t the first thing on my mind. You still are now.” She blinked away tears “I have to keep telling myself you’re back. You made this _possible_.”   
  
“Don’t cry, Mum.” He sniffled, “You’ll…”  
  
Pepper shook her head, “I don’t care.”   
  
A gentle knock came at the door, “It’s time!” Laura called, from the other side.  
  
Pepper linked her arm in his and pulled him close to her side, as they walked out.   
  
The trail of Pepper’s dress was _basically_ a mile long, so some of her bridesmaids charged over, picking it up as they circled the corridor to the reception.   
  
Morgan skipped into the hall first, Peter heard the chorus of ‘_aws_’ that followed. 

Ned and Michelle were next, they looked at Peter, smiling, before they marched in, arm-in-arm. 

Some of the bridesmaids made their way in, with a groomsman on their arm. 

The music started and the guest jumped to their feet, ready for the bride. Pepper pressed a quick kiss against Peter’s cheek, before nodding, signalling that it was time.

They were met by a crowd of smiling faces upon entry. Tony stood at the altar, nervously clicking his heels together, as he stared at them, with tears glistening in his eyes, and an ear-to-ear smile.   
  
The ceremony blurred into one for Peter, he struggled to view it through his teary-eyes. He stood on the sidelines, holding Morgan’s hand. Neither Tony nor Pepper were able to hold up their bravado, they sobbed, even when they read their vows.  
  
Peter knew he was lucky to have them as his parents. They took him in and loved him as their own when they didn’t have too. They shaped their whole lives around him, making sacrifice after sacrifice for his benefit. They fought for him, every day. They continued to do so, even when he wasn’t around.  
  
They held onto the hope that they’d bring him home and they did. In the end, everything worked out exactly as it was supposed too. They got their happy ending and that was rare in their line of work.  
  
Peter couldn’t wait to see what happened next.  
  



	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a valid reason why this update took longer than usual. I didn't like the ending I originally wrote for this, it felt too cramped, and it didn't connect to what I'd set out for this alternative take on 'From Now On.' 
> 
> So, I rewrote it and connected it all the way back to the first few chapters of 'From Now On' where Tony adopted Peter when he was a baby. It was amazing to go back, and see how far this story has progressed! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy that last instalment of the 'From Now On' universe! I cannot believe we're here, you've all been amazing! Thank you!

There was no handbook, or guide, for parents in the aftermath of the blip. Millions of people across the globe were stuck in the same situation. Some parents lost their children and spent five years learning to adapt to that darkened reality. Now, their children were back, safe and _alive_. Despite being the same age as they had been when they disappeared, they were real and had a second chance to live.  
  
There is no way to _reverse_ grief. If you lose someone, and it tears you apart from the inside out, getting them back doesn’t fix what’s wrong. They didn’t have a term for it yet, but Tony knew it wouldn’t be long before they gave it a name. Parents who got their children back were thrown into the deep end, with a kid or in some cases kids, who didn’t realise what could change in five years because it felt like seconds to them.  
  
Countless people were drugged on the _euphoria _of having their children back in their lives, but there was pain behind their relief. A grief that would never shift. Tony saw it in Pepper, and she saw it in him. When they were out and about, Tony could tell which parents had lost their children to the blip, just by the _look_ on their face as they watched their kid. It was awe and disbelief that they were back but there was pain too, because they look at them, and remember the agonyof having lost them.   
  
The blip created a new world of paranoid parents. Tony saw people in their twenties being asked to hold their parents’ hands at busy junctions, he would snort, brush it off like it was funny, but then, a couple of seconds later, he’d do the same with Peter. It was a subconscious necessity. To protect them from anything and everything. That’s the thing people were learning in the aftermath of the blip when someone you love dies, and then they come back, you’re on the _edge_ every day. Paranoid that you’ll lose them again. It was like grief but the person was alive. It’s called ‘_Ambiguous Grief_’ mourning someone who is alive, but that usually refers to missing someone who is about to die. Peter wasn’t going to die any day soon, or_ ever_ if Tony got his way. The feeling needed a name. Something that parents of the blipped could use to describe what they were going through.  
  
Tony and Pepper even found it hard to leave for their two-week honeymoon. They went through every stage of grief in preparation. They finally decided to bite the bullet and go, when Peter suggested that Scott and Cassie could stay at the Lake House with him and Morgan, while they were gone. It helped shift their anxieties a little but did not stop them from calling every day.  
  
They did enjoy their getaway but it could never compare to returning home and getting an armful of Peter. Every day with him, every hug, every interaction, felt like heaven on earth. It reminded them that it wasn’t all in their head, he was _back._  
  
Tony knew they had to learn to let go.   
  
Peter was growing up, whether they liked it or not. Soon enough the kid would be jumping back into spandex, or the Iron Spider, and he’d swing right back into action, on the streets of New York. _Also_, college was right around the corner. Peter had his heart set on M.I.T, and that was two-hundred miles away.   
  
Peter got back in from school and made the mistake of asking Tony about his experience at M.I.T. Tony hadn’t stopped talking, he was passionate about the subject. Morgan had the common sense to run upstairs, and watch _Dora The Explorer_ on her tablet while her brother mindlessly listened to Tony ramble on.  
  
“So, kid…” Tony was putting away cutlery, with his back turned, “That’s why you…” He stopped in his tracks when he realised Peter was gone. He had been sitting at the bottom of the stairs, but now, Morgan was stood there, with a knowing grin on her face, “Morguna? Where’s Peter gone?”  
  
“Toilet.”   
  
Tony narrowed his eyes, sensing a lie. He circled the countertop, and skipped over, “Really?”  
  
Morgan nodded, “Yep.”  
  
“Why didn’t he say anything?”  
  
She shrugged, “I don’t know.”  
  
Tony ruffled her hair, “What are you two planning, hey?”  
  
She snorted a telling laugh, “Nothing.”   
  
Tony hummed, “I think it’s something.”  
  
“No…” She whined playfully as she tapped his shoulder.  
  
“Well then, Little Miss Poker Face.” Tony bounced his eyebrows up, "I need to get my mug from upstairs…”  
  
“No!” She yelped, tapping his leg, "You can’t go upstairs.”   
  
“Ah-ha.” Tony clapped his hands together, “Got you.”  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, “You ruined the surprise.”  
  
“What surprise?”  
  
Tony’s ears perked up when Peter opened his bedroom door, whispered something inaudible to Ernő and then made his way back towards the stairs.  
  
Morgan bounced down to his level, “You have to cover your eyes!”  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah.” She ordered as she pushed against his leg.   
  
“Okay, _okay_.” Tony laid a hand over his eyes, “You are so your mother’s daughter.” He mocked as he backed away. He heard Peter as he scurried down the stairs, and shushed Morgan, who was practically shaking with excitement, “What the hell is going on?”  
  
“No peeking!” Morgan told him.   
  
“I’m not peeking.” Tony waited, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor.  
  
Morgan drummed her hands against his hip, “You can look, Daddy!”  
  
Tony moved his hand down and blinked to adjust to the light, his mouth twitched into a smile as a wave of nausea channelled through him. Peter was in the Iron Spider suit, with his mask drawn back. He was wearing a goofy grin and had his hands rested against his sides. “Oh.” Tony leaned his chin against his hand, “Wow. Hey, Spider-Man.”  
  
Peter rolled his eyes as he relaxed his arms by his sides, “I thought I’d take it out for a spin.”   
  
Tony moved forward, nudging his arm, “Yeah.”  
  
Morgan jumped around frantically, before wrapping herself around Peter’s side, “He’s gonna stop the bad guys!”  
  
“That’s specific.” Tony laughed, he prodded Peter’s chest, “You have to stop the bad guys.”  
  
Peter chuckled, “All of them?”  
  
Tony held his hands up, “I think you can manage that.”  
  
“Give me a week.” Peter joked.  
  
Tony’s face softened, he reached up, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “You ready?”  
  
“Yeah.” Peter nodded, “They’ve waited long enough.”  
  
“They’ve missed you, kid.” Tony bopped his nose, “Even the ones who never knew you.”  
  
Peter smiled, “They will soon.”  
  
Tony placed a hand on Morgan’s head, “If they love you half as much as this one does, you’ll be fine.”  
  
“I know.” Peter pressed his hand against his sister’s back, “So, I’ll be back for dinner. Oh, and I’m taking a detour, so I can wave at Mum at work.”  
  
Tony shook his head at the prospect, “She’ll appreciate that.”   
  
“It was Morgan’s idea.”  
  
“Oh, I see. Well, you better get Karen to call ahead.”  
  
“I will.” Peter deactivated his suit, so he stood in his under armour.  
  
Tony was glad they had updated the nanotech, there were no buildings around the Lake House, not until they reached the end of the woodland, so Peter couldn’t swing straight away. He had to walk first, or run, in his case. It wouldn’t be inconspicuous if he did that in the suit.  
  
Peter squeezed his arm around Morgan before stepping away, “Bye, munchkin.”  
  
She giggled happily as she waved, “Bye, Petey.”  
  
Tony chuckled under his breath as he shook his head; he reached forward, pressing a kiss in Peter’s curls, “Be careful out there, bud.”   
  
“I will be,” Peter promised as he skipped towards the front door. Morgan latched to Tony’s side as they watched on; Peter cartwheeled down the porch stairs, Morgan squealed, impressed by her brother’s antics, “See you later!” Peter called as he charged down the path.   
  
Tony held Morgan close as she buzzed with joy, “Okay Morguna, what do you think?” He asked as she leant her head against his hip, “When your brother’s got his suit on, should we watch him through his heads-up display?”   
  
She jumped up, “Can we?”   
  
“Within reason.”  
  
Her jaw dropped, “Ah, so cool.”  
  
Peter would know they were watching, and Tony would give him the chance to decline the viewing, but he was sure that Peter wouldn’t mind Morgan watching a few patrols, here and there. As long as they weren’t too _graphic_. They would stick to the kittens stuck in trees for now.  
  
Tony’s heart yearned as he stared outside, where Peter had been moments ago. It was taking everything not to charge after him, keep him close, but he didn’t because he knew Peter had this. Peter was a superhero of the people and, despite appearances, he did know what he was doing. It would hurt, to let him go out every day, but it was part of who he was, and Tony couldn’t be _prouder._  
  
This was the start of the rest of their lives, and Tony was ready.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Extract of Chapter Three of 'From Now On':** (The connection that ties into this ending)
> 
> Peter pulled his head back, and he gargled in response; Tony smiled at him before leaning in to bop his nose. Peter’s face scrunched up as he giggled, he enthusiastically flapped his hands around, he reached forward to squeeze his hand around Tony’s nose.
> 
> Tony chuckled under his breath as he shook his head, “Yeah, that’s my nose.” Peter tugged on it gently, “Be careful, though, bud, it’s my only one.” Peter tucked his face against Tony’s shoulder again, “Okay Peter, what do you think? Ready to start the rest of our lives?”


End file.
